Catherine (Catherine)
Catherine is one of the main characters, as well as one of the main antagonists in the video-game Catherine. She was voiced by Laura Bailey, who also voiced Lust the in Fullmetal Alchemsit series, Nadine Ross in the Uncharted series, and Catwoman in Telltale's Batman series. Pre-Boss Catherine first appears at the Stray Sheep after Vincent's friends have gone home. She entices him with her refreshing mindset of freedom and an aversion to commitment, matching her personality and looks to be exactly what he's looking for. She goes home with him that night. Vincent does not remember meeting her until he wakes up, and he immediately feels regret due to the fact he has been in a long term relationship with his girlfriend of 5 years, also named Katherine. She wakes up next to him in bed, and after a brief talk, runs off for an urgent dentist appointment (with Steve). She meets him again at the Stray Sheep that same night, and again wakes up with him, this time telling him her name. Their affair continues until he confronts her about a phone call he received from Steve Delhomme demanding they stop seeing each other as Steve is Catherine's boyfriend. She denies this, saying he has the wrong Catherine. A couple days afterwards, Vincent calls her to the Stray Sheep and breaks up with her. Though initially hurt and upset, after he follows her into the bathroom she takes it out on him physically by beating him. He won't relent, and ends up completely breaking things off despite her protests. Catherine appears shortly after that in Vincent's apartment, as he is welcoming Katherine in. The two women have a verbal fight which dissolves into a physical one when Catherine pulls out a knife. After a brief scuffle, Catherine is stabbed through the stomach and dies, the last time she's seen normally in the game (though she briefly comes back as the 8th boss of Vincent's nightmares). Later on, Boss explains her existence as a succubus, saying he employed her to help with The Great Trials. He explains normal people cannot normally see her, and that Vincent doesn't have to worry about her anymore. Of course in her ending if Vincent prefer to chose her instead of his girlfriend and decide to be with her, Boss will make her appear again wich Vincent will decide to marry her and be with her forever, wich her father will not agree with it but Catherine will be please and will accept to spend her life with Vincent. while in her ending Boss will be in the bed of Catherine and Vincent as Vincent freak out after seeing him Catherine will tell him that to not mind him and think he's just a object of collection, of course in a other part of the ending Vincent will became a male succombus and still live with her. Alternated ending As Boss call her to came back and remind Vincent who she really is like in the oher ending, Vincent will say that he know but will wish that he could meet her differently, wich mean wich she accept since she was feeling guilty and do have feeling for him despite all she did to him. As Vincent decide to kiss Catherine she open a portal that they pass and Vincent wake up in teen body in his old school as he learn that a new student arrive and it was Catherine who is now seen by everyone as she ask if she can sat next to him, his friends try to help him talk to her as they also try to help him with the problem he have wiyh his parents. Years later Catherine and Vincent are married to the Stray Sheep as their two friends Katherine and Paul who are now dating attempt their wedding with their other friends Jonny Erica Orlando and Toby, same if her first ending she said it would be impossible for them to have childrens well since she is human in that ending she and Vincent has four children togheter. Boss Battle As a boss she takes the form of a giant nude demonic version of Catherine with her skin peeling off, most especially on her left arm. Her mouth is exaggeratedly large, showing rows of sharp fangs. Her hair is identical to her human form. Introduction Entering the nightmare with Katherine, Vincent sees a face he knows he has seen before. It's Catherine, but as a morbid beast. This time, Katherine will accompany Vincent through the stage. Meaning The meaning of this boss is quite straightforward, as Vincent deals with the aftermath of his break-up with Catherine, and what he's going to tell Katherine. The entire nightmare, not just the boss, symbolizes what he fears and hopes will happen when both sides of the life he's tried to keep secret collide. He fears Catherine's long-term reaction, and that breaking up with her hasn't meant an end to it. He fears she will come back into his life just as he's figured out what he wants with Katherine, and confuse his direction again. And in the end, part of his hope shows through, when he saves Katherine from giving into her loss of trust, and from losing her own life. In this, he's given himself a brief moment of true happiness, where everything has been taken care of. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Thought-Forms Category:Titular Category:Female Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Misandrists Category:Enigmatic Category:Demon Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Redeemed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Mischievous